Claudia, Hazel series part 2
by Wombatron
Summary: HG and Myka are happliy love, But Claudia is sad, she misses Leena. She and Hazel are sent out to retrieve an artifact that brings out the parts of themselves they never wanted anyone to know. Cleena and Bering/Wells. (Disclaimer: I don't own Warehouse 13)
1. Chapter 1 and 2

Prologue

Myka and H.G where happy and going through the honeymoon faze, holding hands and kissing whenever the option was open. Claudia couldn't help but feel a bit left out, it was a bit gross but boy she wished for what they had, open and honest love. Claude had loved Leena that way once, they weren't official about it and when Leena died; Claudia lost a part of herself that she didn't know if she could get back. That was until she met Hazel. Hazel was like nothing she had ever seen before; she had H.G's hair and Myka's eyes and every bit as determined as the two combined. This made her all the more appealing to Claudia, along with her love of designs and inventing of course!

Chapter 1

"Argh get it off, get it off" Claudia whined shaking her hand viciously as Hazel tried to extract the artefact from Claudia's outstretched hand. They were off in Germany, chasing down there 3rd artefact this week. Jinksy had taken leave for his honeymoon in India, so Hazel had volunteered to be Claudia's new partner. Despite being a fully qualified agent back in her time Hazel was forced to redo all the rookie stuff for Claudia's sake, inventory and more inventory yay (not!). As much as it was annoying, after a few weeks Claudia agreed to take Hazel out on their first artefact bag and tag together.

Idi Amin's watch band, it caused the wearer to obtain the abilities of a reptile (extreme camouflage and invulnerability) but they also suddenly become very hungry for human flesh and power. Some poor young girl thought it would go well with her outfit and tried it on, and then it wouldn't come off. She robbed a purse store and a jewellery store taking bites out of some people and reflecting bullets like Superman. Eventually Hazel managed to bag and tag whilst the girl was threatening a local mayor, getting bitten in the process, bringing out the zombie jokes from Pete and H.G. Myka was worried sick but Hazel only laughed it off, loving the motherly affection Myka had managed to produce during the past 6 months of meeting her for the first time. Myka was really convinced that Hazel would get whammed by the 'love bite' she received from the crazed Prada lover, so she kept shoving alcohol wipes on the wound and dressing it at the same time every day.

Claudia only picked up the next case file not bothering to check to see if Hazel was recovered enough, she hadn't expected any special treatment but at least a day to rest before going out on another ping would have been nice. But she didn't complain, Claudia was too fascinating to be mad at anyway. Every time Hazel stood to close to her she felt like she was getting sucked in just from Claudia's perfume, juniper and a tangled mess of electricity and metal. It was intoxicating but dangerous at the same time.

After 5 weeks of practically non-stop pings, Artie had informed them that this was the last ping for a while, seeing as it was nearing the holidays; a lot of artefacts were stirring and he needed Claudia at the Warehouse to keep the artefacts in check with Hazel. Claudia didn't like that at all; she fought with Artie against the idea of being stuck at the Warehouse doing inventory, alone, with Hazel. She didn't know what was going on between them but until she found out, she wanted to steer clear of boring, mindless work that gave her over-active brain too much time to itself. It kept thinking about Leena and how much her body craved come contact again, possibly from her temporary partner.

Hazel wasn't like Leena, she wasn't kind and sweet and gentle and she was stubborn, strong and way too mysterious. But it still brought Claudia in like a moth to a flame.

Chapter 2

Claudia and Hazel's flight left early the next day for Germany, first class thanks to Claudia. But the flight still dragged on for 6 hours, Claudia fell into a fitful sleep about 4 hours in, dreaming of Leena and waking up with puffy eyes; Hazel was looking at her with a worried frown. "What?" Claudia mumbled straightening and sifting her hair with her hand, Hazel looked back to the front and asked "Who's Leena, Claude?" curiosity written in her words and a smidge of jealousy which Claudia didn't pick up on. "An old friend, why?" Claudia replied rubbing sleep out of her eyes, "you were mumbling her name in your sleep and… you were crying" Hazel said looking dead straight not wanting to look at the embarrassed agent.

Claudia hung her head a bit "She was the innkeeper before Abagail, we were really close", Hazel peeked out the corner of her eye at the raw emotion Claudia used when talking about this woman "where is she now?" Hazel asked, wondering what psychiatric ward she was holed up in. "She's dead, it was when Artie was under the astrolabes whammy, he accidently shot her" Hazel felt bad immediately not expecting the statement and patted Claudia's hand, really wanting to pull her close and kiss her. "Were you together?" Hazel inquired quietly, Claudia looked up at Hazel her eyes pooling with tears, not trusting her voice Claudia nodded. "Oh Claude" Hazel whispered pulling Claudia into her arms and hugging her, Claudia cried the rest of the way into Hazel's shoulder.

When the plane landed Claudia awkwardly untangled herself from Hazel, immediately missing her comforting arms and sat down in her seat, waiting for the attendant to allow them out. She didn't like that she had called to Leena in her sleep, in front of Hazel, but Hazel had been there for her. Claudia hadn't told anyone about Leena, not even Jinksy. It made Claudia feel better to tell someone, even better when Hazel had pulled her onto her lap and let her cry till there were no more tears left.

Germany was old and new for Hazel, like the Warehouse, it made her feel at home, letting her forget about Leena and Claudia for a while. The taxi pulled up at the Five Star hotel and they gave their luggage to the bellboy. Hazel looked at the ground for the most part, letting Claudia set up the rooms and guide her through the rich surroundings, she felt uncomfortable in such a large sparkling hotel, the pillars were made of marble and the floors looked polished to perfection. She was so engrossed in her surroundings that she realised too late that she was being guided into a room, with Claudia.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Claudia pulled the door shut, tossing her bag on the floor; she looked around pleased at what she had paid for with her saved up casino money, until she got to the bed. "Whoa wait, I said two beds, could that blonde ditz not count to 2?" Claudia exclaimed in exasperation, pulling out her laptop to calm her down and to get a start on the artefact research.

She noticed Hazel standing awkwardly near the door, bag in hand and Claudia indicated to the bed. Hazel's eyes grew large and her face turned red as she slowly walked toward the bed placing her bag at the foot and perching at the very edge, looking nervously at her surroundings. Claudia finally caught on to her mood and she walked over to the bed, laptop in hand, the FBI database firewall flashing. She sat next to Hazel who looked about as comfortable as a hamster in a jungle.

"What's wrong with you?" Claudia inquired looking at Hazels stiff posture, Hazel turned to Claudia and did something she had never done before to Claudia, she lied. "I have never been in a hotel before; I haven't even seen one still standing in over a decade" Hazel replied smoothly rubbing her sweaty palms on her thighs. Claudia seemingly satisfied with her answer laughed at her and wrapped an arm around Hazel's shoulders in a one armed hug, "no wonder you haven't let use stay at any hotels" Claudia snickered as she pulled the laptop onto her knees "silly wabbit, a hotel won't kill you, but this artefact might".

After searching newspaper articles, witness reports and the artefact data base, Hazel finally had had enough and lay down on her back, glancing at the provided alarm clock. It flashed 3:00am in bright red numbers; she groaned and turned to Claudia who was fast asleep on one side of the bed, still in her clothes. Hazel heaved herself up and stumbled sleepily over to Claudia's side and stripped her shoes and socks off, placing them next to Claudia's suitcase, and then Hazel did the same for herself. She slid up the bed to the pillow next to Claudia's and turned to face the wall, so there weren't any awkward poses to be caught in. She flicked off her bedside lamp and closed her eyes waiting for sleep to envelop her.


	3. Chapter 4 and 5

Chapter 4

Claudia crashed sometime after midnight, dreaming of the night Leena had come shared her bed for the first time. It was a cold night and Claudia was still dealing with the loss of Jinksy, she had felt hollow and aching, aching for something real. She was having a nightmare, the type that repeated the same horrible moment over and over again, she reliving when she had found Jinksy in the airport storage room his head twisted absurdly far to the right, his bone forcing his skin to stretch. The cry that followed never felt like her own, it felt too primal, too strange to be real.

Leena had rushed in hearing her muffled screams and shook her back from the depths of her terrifying memories, Claudia had awoken to find Leena there, her eyes filled with compassion and sadness and she broke down in tears, letting Leena place her in her lap. Claudia nestled close to Leena's chest trying to absorb some other emotion than the pain and grief that had held her captive for so long; she reached up and brought her lips to Leena's, tasting her for the first time. It set of a small spark in Claudia's chest, like an old sparkplug reigniting.

Leena knew that Claudia wasn't feeling love but grief, it hurt Leena to see her friend like this and despite her feelings for Claudia she pulled away from the bittersweet kiss. "Please" begged Claudia clawing at Leena's shirt, trying to bring more sparks throughout her body, "Claude we shouldn't" Leena responded placing her hand over Claudia's to stop her from continuing her decent.

"Please, just for tonight, I need to feel something, please Leena" Claudia whispered her eyes filling with tears again, Leena couldn't resist her pleading, she pulled Claudia on top of her and brought her lips to meet Claudia's. Claudia moaned, and opened her mouth giving Leena access, her tongue swirling around in Claudia's mouth, taking full possession. Claudia slipped her hand under Leena's pants lining and slid her fingers between her wet folds, rubbing furiously, shivering at the moan it brought out. Claudia slid two fingers into Leena loving the feel of her wetness on her fingertips and the flexing and relaxing of Leena's muscles around her fingers. Claudia pumped into Leena hard and fast relishing at the feeling of power and lust Leena had brought back inside Claudia. Leena all too soon climaxed under Claudia, calling out a garbled version of her name, joined soon after by her own, falling off into blissfulness.

Chapter 5

Hazel felt a hand wrap around her waist and pull her into a spooning position. "Claude?" Hazel mumbled half asleep wondering why Claudia was hugging her to her chest so tightly. Behind her ear she felt Claudia's teeth raked over the tender bundle of nerves in her earlobe, bringing out a small moan from Hazel, Claudia's mouth slowly sucked down her neck sending shivers up Hazels spine. She flipped over, only to see Claudia asleep, trying to reach Hazels lips.

Hazel fell out of bed scrambling across the floor, trying to get away before she took advantage of a sleeping Claudia. Hazel moved over to her bag and pulled up her travelling pillow and settled into the carpet, trying to fall asleep, finding it hard with Claudia moaning out Leena's name. "She must be dreaming about that Leena girl" Hazel found herself thinking, suddenly making her feel jealous that Claudia wasn't dreaming about her as she did for Claudia.


	4. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Claudia woke up feeling hot and bothered, wrapped up in her sheets. Her dream had felt so real, it was remarkable, every hot breath, every squeeze of over sensitive skin had brought out a sense of wanting in Claudia. "It was a long time ago Claudia, get a hold of yourself" she chastised in her head, whilst untangling herself from the sheets as she looked for her partner. Claudia took a step out of bed and she found herself tripping over the poor girl's hair and crashing into the sliding glass doors of the balcony, face first.

"Frack" Claudia cringed holding her hand over a small growing egg on her forehead as she looked at the grumpy faced agent waking up on the floor. "Heeyyy" Claudia said weakly, waving her hand a little at the sleepy agent, "you want some coffee?" Claudia asked trying to find an excuse to move out of the fierce glare she was receiving.

"No thanks Claudia, I'll get some myself" Hazel replied coldly, rising and moving toward the kitchen to set up the coffee pot, flicking her hair to the side revealing a set of hickys. Claudia gasped a little at the sight of the small reddish spots on Hazel's neck, a million questions jumping to her lips at once. "Hahahah, is that why you're so cranky, boy not stay the night" Claudia laughed trying to get the Goss on the night before.

Hazel blushed a light pink as she poured the fresh coffee into two cups, "no, I didn't spend the night with anyone, if that's what you're implying" Hazel replied softly her hands shifting on her cup. "Sounded like you were though" Hazel said trying to get her voice to turn light for Claudia's sake, it worked. "OHHH MY GOSH, I didn't did I?" Claudia exclaimed her face flushing a bright red "is that why you were on the floor?" Claudia continued her expression showing all the mortification needed for Hazel to confirm Claudia's dream. Hazel laughed gently and took a sip of coffee, nodding to answer Claudia's suspicions. "I'm so, so sorry Hazel, I didn't mean for you to hear that, argh" Claudia moaned running her hand through her hair, oblivious to what really happened. Hazel rose and brought Claudia's laptop over to the desk, laughing at the young woman's distress.

Placing the laptop in front of herself, Hazel brought up the last image she had looked at the previous night. An old figurine of the 'Stay Puffy' marshmallow man out of Ghostbusters, it was one of the prototype models for the movie, it had been said to cause someone's worst fears to come true and had followed geeky fans to young kids for years, leaving a trail of bodies in its wake. It matched up with the recent deaths around the local area, one man was eaten by ants, another was killed in his sleep (Freddy Krueger style) and a young boy died from a heart attack. The last death wasn't suspicious except for the young boy yelling at nothing that he didn't want his mum and dad to split and then collapsed on the floor his heart literally splitting in two.

Hazel nudged Claudia with her shoulder and indicated to the bathroom, "you shower, you need to change your clothes" Hazel moved over to her suitcase and started stripping. Claudia's eyes popped out of her head at the sight of her partner's black bra and coughed a little, embarrassed at the sight that was causing her blood to heat up. She rushed to her suitcase before Hazel reached her jeans and ran to the bathroom, shutting it loudly, followed by the chuckles from Hazel at the sight of her friends face.


	5. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After long interviews with families and witnesses, Claudia found confirmation of the victims being in possession of the figurine and found out were it currently was being held. "Police warehouse, this will be easier than I thought" Hazel muttered walking away from a distraught witness to the young boy's death, Claudia couldn't help but shiver in anticipation and fear, they didn't have much time before the case ended and they were stuck in the warehouse alone.

After getting a taxi to the local police warehouse, the agents walked to the door of the small storage building. Claudia pulled out Francois Villians ink well and threw the ink at the door. Bowing with her hand gestured toward the door Hazel curtseyed in response and jumped through the ink spot, after a bit of shuffling and the sound of metal snapping the door opened slowly, revealing Hazel leaning casually to the side swinging the lock on her finger. "I love how easy it is to break into stuff" Claudia chuckled sliding past Hazel and into the rows of case files and evidence.

After a bit of searching they found the right box and pulled out the evidence bag, without thinking Claudia grabbed the figurine with her bare hand and she fell to the floor yelling. Hazel rushed to help her friend, who seemed to be risen onto an invisible table with her hands stuck to her sides, "argh get it off, get it off" Claudia screamed shaking her hand viciously as Hazel tried to extract the illusion from Claudia's outstretched wrist. Claudia broke out in tears bucking against the invisible restraints.

Hazel in the spur of the moment grabbed hold of the figurine and saw what her friend was screaming at; they were in a white room and Claudia was strapped onto a hospital bed trying to escape. A pristine doctor was standing in the corner taking notes on his clipboard while a male assistant was placing a long needle to Claudia's eye with a small silver hammer at the ready to give her a Lobotomy. "It's not real" Hazel was trying to say but her mouth wasn't working; the doctor kept trying to convince Claudia that she was in a mental hospital "the Warehouse isn't real, remember… we have gone over this, there was no Pete or Myka or H.G Wells". This only brought another round of screams from Claudia. Hazel pulled at the figurine trying to pry it from Claudia's grip, "let go Claudia" the doctor continued nodding at the assistant to start the surgery. Hazel with renewed strength pulled the figurine from Claudia's grip, sucking her into her mother's old room.

She looked down and she was in her 10 year old self's body and a sense of hopelessness and fear enveloped her, she was shaking her mother and screaming at her to move. "Please say something, anything, please mom" Hazel cried trying to shake a much older shell of Myka back from oblivion, getting only a blank stare in response. "Mom, PLEASE!" Hazel broke down on the floor next to her mother's bed gripping tightly at her hand.


	6. Chapter 8-9

Chapter 8

Claudia was thrown onto the floor, quaking in fear and shock of what had just happened. She looked around wondering how she had managed to escape her worst nightmare and saw Hazel squatting on the floor figurine in hand screaming into space "Please say something, anything, please mom!". Claudia realised what was wrong "no, Hazel it's not real" Claudia muttered rushing to her friends side to try and shake her out of her illusion.

She grabbed the figurine and was sucked into a dark tidy bedroom; Claudia recognised it as similar to Myka's but smaller. She saw her friend screaming in pain and tried to reach for her to comfort her, she looked about 10 and she was grasping at a middle aged woman's hand. "Mom, PLEASE" Hazel was shouting at the woman and Claudia realised who she was.

"Myka?" Claudia whispered to herself dumbfounded at the agent's state. Her hair was messy and grey, her face lined with age. The worst part was her eyes. Her eyes were staring off into space, reflecting nothing but emptiness. She was only a hollow shell compared to the happy Myka she had hugged before leaving for Germany.

Hazel was crying on the floor, holding on to Myka's hand like a life raft. "Hazel, snap out of it" Claudia called to her friend, letting go of the figurine and getting sucked back into the storage space. She pulled out her purple gloves and wrenched the figurine from the young agents hand, dropping it into a static bag, setting of a bright series of electric sparks. Hazel slumped on the floor emotionally drained from the illusion. She looked up at Claudia, her eyes reflecting a deep sorrow Claudia had only ever seen in her own eyes before slumping to the floor into unconsciousness.

Chapter 9

Hazel woke up on a dimly lit seat strapped in a harness, she looked dumbly down at the straps and realised she was on a plane, an empty one. She glanced around and found Claudia at the back talking quietly into her Farnsworth. Hazel quietly snuck up the back of the plane and slid into the seat in front of Claudia so she could gouge who she was talking too. "We got the artefact Myka" Claudia whispered her voice wavering slightly in emotion "it was an old Ghostbusters prop that made you see you worst fear". Hazel heard her mother reply "a bit like in Fargo's game?" she glanced through the gap in the seats to see Claudia's eyes tearing up. "Yeah, it turned out to be the same thing but Hazel pulled me out just in time, like you did", "that's my girl" Myka whispered with pride.

Then as if really looking at Claudia she continued "what's wrong Claude?", Claudia looked at the screen, a tear sliding down her cheek as she glanced at Myka. "Um, I got pulled into Hazel's worst fear when I touched the figurine again" Claudia started looking out the window at the clouds rolling by, "yeah, what was it" Myka questioned confusion coating her words. Claudia looked at the screen again "it was you, you were so hollow and far gone, Hazel was trying to call to you, to bring you back but you kept staring at the roof like you had no life left in you" Claudia choked out tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

Hazel couldn't bear to see her friend so sad and lost; she walked around the seat and hugged a slightly shocked Claudia, "HHHazel?" Claudia stuttered out returning the hug and closing the Farnsworth with her fingertips, dropping it to the next seat. "I didn't mean for you to see that Claude" Hazel whispered into Claudia's neck, trying to inhale as much of her comforting scent as possible, " I pulled you out of you illusion, but you got sucked into mine, I didn't want you to ever have to see that" Hazel let go of her friend staring intently into her eyes.

Claudia gripped her hand for dear life, Hazel didn't shy away from the contact, "I didn't want you to see me like that either" Claudia whispered staring at their entwined fingers. "When Pete, Myka and I were called to help a friend of mine Douglas Fargo, we had to go into a game, a realistic all five senses type of game. We couldn't get into the game without the whammy of an artefact, Beatrix Potter's tea set; it brought your worst fears to light. Fargo's was drowning, Pete just thought about the losing communication with Myka who stayed outside the game and I got strapped to a table and was being told that the Warehouse wasn't real by my doctor in the mental institution" Claudia blabbed out, cringing at mental institution. "If it wasn't for Myka I would have been electrocuted by the doc's assistant" Claudia looked up at Hazel "you saved me" she finished pulling Hazel's lips to her own, savouring the taste.

Hazel stiffened and gently pulled away from Claudia, her heart breaking into small pieces, "I can't Claudia, I…" Hazel started looking at Claudia's hurt face "um, I need some water" Hazel excused herself from the moment. Hazel hung out in the on-board kitchen for the rest of the flight, tapping her head on the wall repeating "stupid, stupid, stupid" to herself until the plane landed.


	7. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was long drive back to the B.N.B in silence; Claudia was glaring out the windscreen, her foot pushing the car to its limits weaving in and out of traffic the whole way while Hazel looked out her window, her hand clenched white on the safety bar above her head. She couldn't help letting out a small whimper whenever Claudia turned the car around a sharp corner causing Hazel's head to collide with the window.

Finally pulling up, Claudia grabbed her bag out of the backseat and stalked out of the car into the inn. She went past the sitting area, ignoring the cheerful welcomes she received from a noticeably pregnant Myka and H.G. She ran up the stairs to her room and slammed the door, the sound echoing around the stunned silence she left in her wake.

Hazel came in the door a few minutes later looking crestfallen and upset, Myka looked at Hazel, her eyes questioning. "Not now, mom, please" Hazel whispered walking up the stairs, her steps sad and heavy. Myka turned to H.G, confusion mixing with her sensitive feelings as she broke into to tears for no reason.

H.G held her lover to her chest sliding her hand up and down Myka's arms in reassurance, kissing her neck and gently sucking her soft skin. Myka pulled back to kiss H.G on the lips, her mood switching quickly to lust as she ran her tongue along H.G's. She allowed H.G to place her on the couch, her eyes darkening as she pulled H.G's top over her head. H.G planted open mouthed kisses along her lover's stomach, pulling Myka's pants off to gain access to her sweet core.

H.G delved her tongue into Myka, tasting the juices of her arousal, causing Myka to buck in pleasure. "Please, Helena more" Myka groaned pushed H.G's face closer to her core, trying to bring some relief to her teasing. H.G smiled and blew air gently into her lover's clit, causing her to buck again, before sliding two fingers inside of Myka. "Argh, yes" Myka cried muffling her cry's into the couch, trying not bring any attention to their very open display of affection. H.G brought her lips back to Myka's letting her taste her own arousal, rocking inside her, H.G ground her centre against Myka's thigh building herself up. "Oh, yes, argh, yes, Helena" Myka moaned against her lover's lips, falling off the edge, tensing around her lovers fingers. After a few more thrusts H.G came, collapsing to the side of her lover as to not hurt the baby. "God I love you" H.G muttered pulling out of Myka as she placed her pants back into their rightful place as Myka pulled her shirt from the floor and slipped it over H.G's head. They fell asleep, embracing each other's warming touch.


	8. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Calm down you stupid decoration" Claudia muttered in annoyance as small bauble left from Cyclone Tracy jumped and swirled around like crazy in its goo coated jar, trying to let out it's 100 mile an hour winds on the Warehouse. Claudia squirted the jar with new goo, calming down the ornament down to bottom of the jar, ready for next year. Claudia shook her head at the length of cooled down artefacts and turned to walk around the corner to the next aisle.

The Warehouse had been agitated lately, causing the Christmas artefacts to get more hyper than usual sending a butterfly affect through the aisles. Artie had called in H.G and Myka to help settle things down, assigning Myka to work with Hazel on the other side of the Warehouse while H.G helped Claudia at the centre of the problem. Even with the doubled help, the Warehouse seemed to be getting worse, setting off in random areas for Hazel and Myka to chase.

"Oh not the Dodge-ball again" Hazel huffed returning to the same aisle they had visited 6 times this last week alone. For some reason every time it targeted Hazel, much to Myka's amusement, it took Hazel a few more try's than usual to catch it, earning her a few good knocks on the forehead, blurring her vision. Hazel returned the insistent ball to its spot before wandering the Warehouse aisles waiting for another sign of trouble.

Myka followed planning on how to approach the subject they had avoided the past few weeks when Hazel said "hurry up mom, tell me what's on your mind" looking behind her shoulder at Myka before turning into a different aisle. "Hazel, what's wrong between you and Claudia" Myka shot out not wanting to beat around the bush, Hazel huffed and watched Myka sit down in an older, safe looking aisle before answering. "We're fine mom; I don't know why you and H.G are so worried" Hazel replied tapping her foot slightly, "you're not fine, whatever is wrong between you two you better fix before the Warehouse loses it completely" Myka chastised rubbing her swollen stomach. Hazel was taken aback at this, "the Warehouse is fine, it's just the approaching holidays, it always loses it's cool at this time of year" Hazel mumbled walking over to pick her mother off the floor to continue their search for trouble.

"You and Claudia haven't been fine since you came back from Germany, what happened with the artefact wasn't so bad" Myka tried, placing her hand on her fast walking child's shoulder to stop her. Hazel looked over her shoulder, her hair hiding her tears as they slid down her face, "it wasn't that Myka" Hazel replied quietly, her insides clenching in pain at the memory of Claudia's lips on her own. So warm and soft, it made Hazel hunch slightly at the wave of emotion it brought as she ran blindly away from her mother, who was left standing calling her name. Hazel found herself in the H.G isle and found the artefact that had brought her to the Warehouse in the first place, the Time Machine novel, embedded with the want to return to a happier time and hugged it to her chest as she fell to her knees, under the crushing weight of her emotions.

H.G looked up from the roll of evil wrapping paper she was coating in goo to look at Claudia who was muttering insults at the Cyclone Tracy bauble. She had to bring it up sometime, but just as she tried to; Claudia walked around to the next aisle. She finished with her goopifying before following Claudia around, to find a very annoyed Claudia the size of an action figure, sitting with her legs stuck out to two sides and her arms crossed. H.G laughed at the sight of the younger agent pulling off the angry child pose very well, "it's not funny" Claudia cried up to H.G in a chipmunk type voice causing H.G to go into hysterics cackling at the sound of her tiny voice.

After a few minutes H.G composed herself and found the small girl's doll that caused the younger agent to shrink and dropped it into her static bag, a bit of residual laughter returning. She placed the artefact back on the shelf and faced a now normal sized Claudia, "how did you manage th…" H.G started before swinging her head toward a barely heard cry from across the Warehouse.

"Myka!" H.G yelled before turning to run toward her lover's voice, after much navigating she found Myka on the floor scrambling backward from the series of approaching balls of electricity. H.G pulled out her tesla and shot at the first ball causing it to chain react with rest, H.G covered Myka from the explosion, burning the back of her shirt. "Are you ok darling?" H.G asked running her hands over Myka's arms before resting them on her stomach, Myka nodded and placed her head on H.G's shoulder, inhaling her scent of cocoa butter. Claudia stood for a moment making sure Myka was really ok before asking "where's Hazel" Claudia's body tensing at a sudden feeling of pain, Claudia hunched slightly and looked around trying to pinpoint were in the Warehouse the pain was coming from. "Hazel?" Myka asked looking at her friends pained expression; Claudia looked at Myka and simply nodded before running off in the rough direction Hazel pain was emitting.


	9. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

All Hazel could feel was a burning sensation running around under her skin. She had been by herself one minute than a ball of electricity had come out of nowhere and struck her back causing her to lurch forward dropping her mother's 'Time machine' novel and collapsing to the ground. She couldn't feel the cold ground under her, just the shuddering pain from the electricity travelling up and down her body, causing her to convulse violently.

She couldn't tell how much time passed before she heard someone run up and kneel beside her, Hazel let out a small warning cry to let the person know that they could get hurt by touching her. Hazel felt the stranger ignore her, trying hold her arms in an attempt to stop her from jerking around. Letting out a small whimper of pain; Hazel was flipped over into the stranger's arms. Hazel could only see sparks of light but her sense of smell was still working, the scent of perfume, electricity and metal were unmistakable. "CCCCClaude, ppplease mmmake it stop" Hazel spluttered out quivering in pain. Claudia picked up her seizing friend and starting troting toward the office, squeezing Hazel tighter every time she emitted a cry of pain. "Artie!" Hazel heard Claudia yell just before let unconsciousness take her away from the pain.


	10. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Claudia reached Hazel in the H.G aisle and found her jerking around, face down on the ground. She rushed forward to help her friend, Hazel let out a small whimper of warning before Claudia grabbed her arms trying and failing to stop her shaking. Claudia flipped the younger agent over into her chest to see Hazel's eyes were sparking tiny bright blue bits of electricity into the air, blotting out any vision for Hazel to use. "CCCCClaude, ppplease mmmake it stop" Hazel shook out, causing Claudia's eyes to fill with tears at the pain she must have been enduring. Claudia stood up taking Hazel with her, cradling her head onto her chest as she took off as fast as her legs let her, carrying Hazel toward the office. "Artie!" Claudia called up to the office, taking the steps two at a time just as Pete opened the door to check on all the fuss.

"Pete, go help Myka and H.G, their 20 rows left and 13 down from the H.G aisle" Claudia barked at Pete pushing past her stunned friend who obeyed, sprinting toward the aisles of artefacts calling put Myka's name. Claudia went over to an equally stunned Artie, "Artie can you drive me to the BNB" Claudia asked quietly growling at him when he tried to prise Hazel from her arms. He nodded grabbed his keys and followed a fast striding Claudia to his car.

Claudia spent the whole trip holding a still quivering unconscious Hazel in her arms and stroking her hair, not caring that Artie could see if he looked in the rear view mirror. She could hear Hazel muttering in her sleep but it wasn't audible over the loud engine of the speeding car. Artie called Doctor Vanessa and filled her in on Hazel's condition, she promised to meet him at the BNB.

Artie pulled up the car and Claudia ran inside and up the stairs, pushing past a surprised Doctor Vanessa to her room and sat on her bed. She crushed Hazel to her chest as the Doctor walked in, placing her medical bad next to Claudia's bed. "Claude, you have to let her go, I can't examine her like this" Doctor Vanessa implored softly as Artie stood behind her for backup. She reached over to pull Hazel out of Claudia's arms, receiving a low warning growl in response. "Claude, you're in shock, let her go so Vanessa can help her, she might die if you don't" Artie whispered pulling Hazel out of Claudia's unwilling arms and lying her down to let her be examined. Claudia felt empty without Hazel in her arms and hugged herself as Artie guided her out the door and set her down just outside of it. Artie went back inside as Claudia pulled up her knees and rocked back and forth.

After a few hours of examination and a wicked looking needle, Hazel's convulsions died down to a consistent shuddering and the occasional twitch. Claudia stayed outside her door the whole time, rocking back and forth not letting anyone near her. Pete, H.G and Myka arrived home not long after Hazel got the needle. Doctor Vanessa left the room followed by Artie to check on H.G and Myka's condition.

Artie squatted down next to Claudia and lifted her up despite her protests and lead her back into her room and sat her down in a chair next Hazel. He left the room again leaving Claudia and still unconscious Hazel alone, without thought Claudia reached over and grasped Hazels shaking hand and gently kissed it before setting her head next to their entwined fingers staring at Hazel's face. Silently vowing not to leave Hazels side until she woke up again.


	11. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

5 days, 7 hours and 42 minutes since Hazel had last opened her eyes. Myka and H.G had both visited every day to make sure their daughter was ok, but both didn't stay long. They saw the way Claudia was staring at Hazel intently, waiting for her friend to wake up, they felt like intruders in the tense atmosphere created by Claudia. Abigail had provided food for her, but that remained untouched each time. Claudia remained glued to her seat, only getting up at the dead of night and going to the bathroom, then running back to her seat at her friends side.

Artie had slipped some sleeping pills into her water at the beginning of the 4th day, making Claudia pass out like a light for 7 hours before she woke up again to resume staring at Hazel, mentally pushing her need for her to wake up, for her to be ok towards Hazel, hoping for her condition to change.

Just as the 3rd hour of the 8th day rolled by Hazel felt herself roll out from under the blanket of unconsciousness and open her heavy eyes to meet her Claudia's sleeping head next to their entwined hands. Her body was still shaking but only every few seconds, a great improvement on her convulsions from before. Hazel turned her head toward the door just as Myka walked in followed by H.G holding her hand. "Hi mom" Hazel whispered, not wanting to wake Claudia.

Myka looked over and her face lit up at the sight of her daughter awake and talking, she quietly walked over and gave Hazel a one armed hug, followed by H.G. When they released her Hazel looked at Myka, a sad face creasing her features, "I'm so sorry mom, I didn't mean to run off like that…" Hazel started before H.G effectively shut her up, by clamping her hand over Hazel's mouth and shook her head. Myka smiled at H.G and kissed her on the cheek, loving that her partner knew her so well. H.G smiled back and walked out, coming back in with a small bundle of sheets, cooing softly. Hazel didn't know what to say, she was looking at, well herself. H.G passed the baby over to Myka to present to Hazel.

Hazel looked down at her baby self and said the one thought that popped into her mind "what's wrong with my head?" she asked bringing out a chortle from Myka and H.G, waking up the baby. It yawned then opened her eyes staring straight up at Hazel; it mistook her for Myka as it reached out and tried to grab Hazels face. "ow, less claws mini me" Hazel complained quietly at the baby. Myka and H.G walked out with the baby as it made a small noise of hunger causing it to cry already.

Myka accidently shut the door too loud, causing Claudia to wake up, she slowly nudging her face closer to Hazel's entwined hands, kissing them softly as she had done the last 8 days. Hazel blushed slightly and let go of Claudia's fingers, causing Claudia to look up in confusion, Hazels green brown eyes looked back at her, slightly in fear and confusion. "Hey sleepy, how was your nap" Hazel asked casually not knowing what had happened between them whilst she slept.

Claudia looked dumbfounded, Hazel was awake, the silent goal Claudia had been waiting to achieve had finally come true. She reached over and kissed Hazel's forehead before leaving the room. Not looking back in fear of going back to the place where Hazel didn't love her like she did Hazel.


	12. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Claudia didn't go back to Hazel's room after that, letting everyone visit her and congratulate her on being born. Claudia just threw herself back into Warehouse work, staying in the office as night building firewalls and upgrading the computers, avoiding anyone and everyone, letting herself go completely to avoid any more pain over Hazel.

Even that didn't work to stop the same questions swirling around in Claudia's head, making her grow tenser by the second. "What if she doesn't love me, what if she goes and finds someone else while I'm stuck being the creepy old Warehouse caretaker".

After a while Claudia slipped into her own head letting her body do its own thing, until she found herself in the baby's room, how she got here she could only wonder. Looking down at the baby version of the woman today she laughed quietly, the baby was unconsciously reaching up in her sleep to grab Claudia's finger, pulling it into her arms as a make shift teddy bear. She stood there for a few hours letting the child sleep with her finger, loving the baby's peaceful face.

When the moon shone through the window, Claudia rose to leave, not wanting Myka to find her in the baby's room. The baby woke up in confusion at the loss of its teddy bear and stared up at Claudia's eyes indignantly, reaching up for her again. Claudia's eyes watered at the sight of Hazel's eyes, so young and innocent and left the room, shutting the door quietly as she went up to her own room.

Not bothering with her light, she shuffled to bed her heart aching at the repeating image of Hazel's eyes. She stripped down and grabbed a pillow to hug, trying to smell Hazels apple scent on it, there was only a small amount of it left and Claudia clung to it, falling fitfully asleep, dreaming of Hazel.


	13. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Hazel saw a scruffy Claudia climb out of her bedroom door at 5 in the morning, buttoning up her vest, as she turned to descend the stairs. Hazel hadn't seen Claudia since she woke up; she had leaned in close and Hazel hoped she would kiss her on the lips, but she kissed her forehead then left without a word, not turning back. Since then she had been MIA, the only solace Hazel received was Arties gruff reports on her status each day. She had finally opened up to Pete about her feelings for Claudia, Pete had sat there processing the new information before responding "explains why she acted like she did when Steve died" then left the table taking the baby with him, feeding it a bottle of milk. Hazel had crumpled in shock at the new information, she had heard about Claudia's zombie days, but she didn't realise that Claudia had gotten that bad during her mini coma.

Now seeing her walking toward the front door escaping again, Hazel couldn't take it, "Claudia" she called quietly trying not wake up everyone else. She saw Claudia tense up, quivering hard, before continuing through the door. "Wait, crap" Hazel whispered to herself launching down the stairs and out the door determined to catch Claudia before she left.

Claudia was so close to the door, she couldn't believe the soft voice that she had grown to love was calling to her. She stood waiting for something to confirm its existence, getting none she walked out the door, silently cursing her hallucinations. She walked to her car, unlocking the door and throwing in her laptop bag as she slid into the front seat, revving the engine and clicking in the reverse before slowly driving out of the driveway; when she heard her favourite voice again. Claudia looked over at the door of the BNB to see Hazel standing there in her large top and boxers, panting, her eyes watering at Claudia's departure.

Claudia's breath caught at the sight of her friend standing before her, looking beautiful in her pyjamas. She couldn't help thinking about stripping her clothing off and making love to her right there on the porch. Claudia raised her hand and waved a little, repeating the same action she had made in Germany; that seemed so long ago.

Hazel's eyebrows rose a little and she slyly smiled walking over to Claudia's car, hopping into the passenger side. She looked at Claudia, her face reflecting Claudia's thoughts of kissing, but she didn't act on it. Instead she placed Claudia's phone on the charger in the car and set GPS coordination's into it. After a small pause Claudia continued her reverse down the driveway, they drove in silence, the tension growing by the second as the two kept sneaking looks out of the corner of their eyes.

Hazel was quivering in anticipation, she wanted so bad to talk to Claudia and ask why she had been avoiding her, but another part of her brain, one she hadn't met before, kept thinking about dirty things to do to her. Claudia drove fast, reaching their destination sooner than anticipated.

Claudia's heart beat faltered when she saw where they were. Hazel had directed them to Myka and H.G's large lake house, a Wells family inheritance that H.G and Myka used on more than one occasion. Claudia looked at the house before exiting the car and watching Hazel take the lead to the front door. Unlocking it Hazel stood to the side to let Claudia in, her heart beating faster at the close quarters.


	14. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Claudia moved straight to the bed neglecting her surroundings and sat down, looking at Hazel who looked as awkward as she felt. Hazel brought over a small wooden chair to sit on, and looked up at Claudia, he face clouding in confusion.

Claudia sat forward slightly, wanting to close the distance, but waited for her friend's initiation. Hazel looked at Claudia's hair to distract herself from agent's lips. "Claudia, I want to know why you haven't talked to me about the time I was asleep, or seen me at all for that matter" Hazel asked leaning forward as well, tempting herself.

Claudia looked up "at the beginning I was mad about the plane" she began shifting herself away from Hazel's very tempting lips "I didn't mean to kiss you, but when I did, I couldn't help but like it" she heard Hazel gasp at that.

"Then I was annoyed at myself for not being there for you when you were hurt, I went into shock, I wouldn't let Doctor Vanessa help you because I was so afraid of letting you go. After I finally let her treat you, she left, then I wouldn't leave your bedside, I couldn't let you wake up alone, so I stayed for the whole time not wanting to leave you" Claudia whispered staring a blank spot on the wall, Hazel cringed at her friends words, She hadn't meant to cause all the harm that she did. "I stayed until you woke up, then my body wouldn't let me stay, I couldn't face the possibility you still didn't love me. I didn't want to go through the painfulness of seeing you and not having you" Claudia finished.

Hazel's inner defences broke down, "I wanted you to kiss me on the plane, but I was afraid you only wanted to kiss Leena, not me. So I pulled away, I spent the rest of the trip hitting my head against the wall, regretting my choice. After that, the Warehouse started going berserk so I helped around throwing myself into work trying to ignore my feelings" Hazel confessed trying to capture Claudia's eyes with her own "after I woke up, I found you beside me and for a second I dreaded the thought of me accidently betraying myself when I was asleep by calling to you like a normally do" Claudia looked at her with a small bit of worry stretching over her pale skin.

"Why did you think I was using you to replace Leena?" Claudia asked, Hazel blanched; leaning back into her seat realising she had slipped up. "Uhhh remember that morning in Germany when I had a bunch of hicky's on my neck?" Hazel mumbled looking away from a nodding Claudia in embarrassment "well you kind of accidently started kissing my neck in your sleep mistaking me for Leena, I pulled away after I realised that you weren't with me, but with her. I spent the night on the floor so I couldn't tempt myself with your hands on me" Hazel rushed the words out of her mouth, then standing up and moving over to the window next to the bed.


	15. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Claudia moved over behind Hazel, her hands sliding around her waist and drawing her friend to her chest, savouring the scent of apples as she started to kiss down Hazel's neck, causing her to moan quietly. "Like this?" Claudia asked between kisses, bringing out a small whimper of confirmation from Hazel as she turned to face Claudia. Hazel slid her hands up under Claudia's shirt scraping her nails along her well-toned stomach, pulling her closer to nibble at her ear, scraping her teeth along the soft flesh, causing Claudia to tense in pleasure "more like this" Hazel responded pulling Claudia's vest then her top off tossing them aside. She reached around and to unclasp Claudia's bra, licking her neck to distract her from the undressing.

The sight of her bare chest sobered Hazel to the point of needing to take a break from the heated moment, leaving a panting Claudia confused and wanting. She stood only a step away, letting herself calm down, seeing Claudia looking her up and down, mentally undressing her. She smiled at Claudia before pulling off her shirt and tossing away, leaving her only in a bra and boxers. Claudia's eyes darkened further in lust and picked up Hazel by the waist, capturing her lips in her own again, moaning at the feel of Hazel wrapping her long legs around her waist.

Claudia carried them over to the bed and settled Hazel down so her head was resting on the pillows, then she ripped her pants off leaving only a small pair of panties on. The sight made Hazel horny as hell, flipping Claudia so she was underneath her, her hand skimming up to Claudia's breast and cupped it, flicking her thumb over the taut rosebud, bringing a loud moan to Claudia's lips.

Hazel straddled Claudia and slowly undid her bra waiting till the last second to give Claudia a glimpse of her perky nipples. Claudia slid forward and captured Hazel's nipple into her mouth savouring the light taste of apples, nipping gently at the tasty treats before her. Hazel pushed her chest toward Claudia, pleasure enveloping her as she rocked in a steady rhythm, liking the feel of her velvet material boxers rubbing against her clit.

Claudia rolled Hazel back under her as she nipped her way down Hazel's stomach, pausing to swirl her tongue into her navel, making Hazel shift against Claudia, trying to relieve some of the pent up tension. Claudia trailed her tongue to Hazel's boxers before starting to prise them away from her skin. Hazel brought her hand to Claudia's stopping her, before she reached territory unknown to Hazel.

Claudia didn't ask, just bringing herself back to Hazel's neck, rubbing the length of her body with her own, letting Hazel's fear ebb away again as she felt a small pressure building in her stomach. She couldn't figure out what to do, but let it envelop her as she crashed over, waves of pleasure rocking throughout her body, causing her to call out Claudia's name.

Claudia didn't stop; she kept on rubbing until she had brought back Hazel for round two. Hazel slid down Claudia's waist, confidence building her up as she peeled Claudia's panties aside and flicked Claudia's clit with her tongue, hoping she was doing this right. Claudia quivered above her as she felt herself getting close to the brink, barely holding herself up. "Come on Claude" Hazel encouraged, running her hands over Claudia's breast again, squeezing hard.

"Ahh, Hazel" Claudia cried, falling to the bed, carefully avoiding Hazels head. She laid down panting, feeling dopey as she looked at Hazel, who was looking down at Claudia in wonder as she slowly licked her lips, not able to fully comprehend what had just happened. It slowly dawned on Claudia, why Hazel had hesitated before; she cringed and covered her face with her hands. "I didn't just… I'm sorry I didn't realise" Claudia groaned feeling bad for not thinking about it before.

Hazel laid down beside her and prised Claudia's hands from her face, "I don't regret giving that to you" Hazel said fiercely, placing a crushing kiss on Claudia's mouth, her hands tangling themselves in her hair. Claudia looked at Hazel and felt an over-whelming sense of emotion at what the amazing woman beside her had just given.

Claudia gently rolled on top of Hazel and restarted her decent, wanting to do this right. When she reached her boxers, Claudia waited for permission, rubbing her hands up and down Hazel thighs. Hazel looked down, fear and lust battling in her eyes, she let out a small moan and Claudia slipped the agent's boxers off. Hazel bucked in pleasure when Claudia leaned down and gently kissed her entrance, before slipping her tongue inside of her, loving the musky taste. "Argh" Hazel cried, grabbing onto Claudia's head and pushing her further inside of herself, loving the rough feel of her tongue. Claudia looked up again, making sure Hazel wasn't having second thoughts before slipping a single finger inside of her, her muscles tightening in response. "Whoa wait up" Hazel muttered, her body trying to get used to the unusual sensation, Claudia stilled her finger and presumed to lick Hazel's clit, waiting for permission to move. When Hazel's muscles relaxed enough for Claudia to move, she took the opportunity, she slowly started to slide in and out letting Hazel get her bearings. Hazel's body exchanged pain for pleasure and before long Claudia was pumping as fast as she was able into Hazel, getting panting cries in response. Soon after Hazel felt the pressure again and ground against Claudia with renewed vigor, begging for release, "Claudia please" was all she managed before Claudia crushed her lips onto her own. Hazel felt herself come around the caretaker's fingers, as she moaned against Claudia's lips. Hazel was still stuck in the aftershocks of pleasure when Claudia lay down beside her, a gentle smile encasing her lips.

"I love you Claudia" Hazel whispered, entwining their hands in front of her face and kissing them. Claudia looked at Hazel's sincerity and laughed lightly "I love you too, silly wabbit" she replied pulling Hazel into her arms and falling asleep. Feeling complete for the first time in too long.


End file.
